Tapion Meets Chrono
by Mysteec
Summary: A relatively short crossover about how Chrono learned to become a competitive swordsmanand do I need to mention that he meets Tapion? Chrono TriggerDBZ Crossover.


Anime: DBZ/Chrono Trigger  
Title: Tapion Meets Chrono

A man was heading out over the ocean wanting to find a quiet place to meditate. He couldn't do it at home; most everyone had found his quiet places. Tapion started off toward the distance to do some solitary meditation. He flew over the now-familiar oceans of Earth glad to get away from the stresses at home. He left behind his brother and his young niece, Jasmine, whom had just turned six. He liked her but she was quite a handful. He wanted some peace, at least for a little while. He now flew over mainland lowering near a waterfall; the sound of it soothed his nerves. He soon lapsed into meditation. Memories came then, good and bad. He thought about how Pan and his brother had grown up in the past nine years. Young passionate love had taken hold them and they been able go about it rather quietly. Tapion had suspicions about it from the beginning. Even after Pan had become a mother, her character remained mostly the same, except now she had a young mother's affection toward the life she gave birth to. But her first child had been a mis-carriage. It saddened them all but Tapion had a thing for lies. She had not miscarried. For whatever reasons she had given the child to someone else. Then he remembered Shin had touched her stomach and said something about a child born from her would be one who's destiny that would change the world. Had she given it away to protect the child? Perhaps so. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past. I've got to think my own coming child... Suddenly out of nowhere, something huge and dark pierced painfully through his mind as he came to.  
What happened? He hardly even remember going into the quietness of meditation. And what had that monstrous shadow been? He recalled the vague outlines of spikes which had multitudes of dark greens along its spiny skin. It had interrupted time and space it seemed. Somehow Tapion felt that time was off. Way off. The waterfall he had been near was only a small trickle of water. It was no longer a torrent of rushing water. What happened? Did I go through time somehow or is this just a different waterfall? Tapion flew up and saw the land had subtly changed. The clouds billowed in the distance in danger of a storm brewing. He flew over nearer to the coast. He had no idea how long he hovered there but rain to pelt him and lightning streaked across the now-darkened sky. The waves had began surge well over his head. He outran them but saw (but didn't pay any real attention) to the water receding rapidly. A giant tidal wave swelled over him and hit Tapion full-force into the rocky bottom, knocking him unconscious.

It felt likes years before Tapion's mind stirred awake after long years of silence. _Just like when I was sealed in the oracle..._ The only differences was now that he felt there were bodies and voices outside. Concerned voices, a child's and an adult's from the sound of it. It was then he felt his wounds, smarting quite a bit from hitting the rocky ocean floor. Tapion dared to open his eyes to see who it was that he was under aid of. A boy of about ten or eleven with a head full of reddish-brown hair, big blue eyes and pale skin was cleaning his wounds. Tapion pushed the wet rag away; it irritated him. The boy persisted on cleaning him up and Tapion gave in. How strange that this boy reminded him of his brother when he had been that age. His stomach was churning and unsettled, his throat burned like fire. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on a rickety couch in an unfamiliar house. "You feel better now, or do you feel you need to go throw up again?" the boy asked Tapion. "Again? I threw up earlier?" he asked having no recollection of any of this. "Yeah. I saw you trying to swim to shore but you were practically drowning. I had to go out there and bring you to shore. It was a wonder you hadn't drowned out there. Soon as I got you up here you just threw up. I guess because you breathed some fresh air." "Did you bring me up here alone?" he questioned. "No my friend Lucca helped me." "Who's that? Lucca?" he asked vaguely interested. "My best friend who's a genius. I've known since we were really little." Tapion only nodded and sat up. "By the way, where am I?" he questioned looking around him. "This is the kingdom of Guardia." The answer gave him no bearing where he was and only confused him more. He had never heard of it. Had he somehow transported somewhere else on Earth? He still sensed Minosha's ki, but it was very far away. _Hmmm. I wonder how I did that..._ Tapion's stomach had stopped churning and felt he could finally eat something. The boy noticed his look. "You want something to eat now?" "Yeah, if you don't mind, um what's your name?" The boy only gave Tapion a puzzled look. "Name's Chrono and you are...who?" "Tapion. Name's Tapion." Tapion said feeling better. "Tapion huh? Cool name! Good to meet you. I'll be right back real quick." Chrono turned and nearly bumped into his mother who had heard about her son rescuing this man.  
"Mom this is Tapion who I saved earlier. He nearly drowned but I saved him." "Chrono, you were never afraid of doing anything you set your mind to. Go and get something to feed Tapion for I'm sure both of you are starving." With that Chrono went into the kitchen. Tapion had looked at Chrono's retreating figure. How much he reminded him of Pan and Minosha! A fusion between of the two; more human in look but it didn't matter to him. It couldn't have been but here his nephew was; a safe, strong young boy of ten. He knew it was him because his ki was similar to Minosha's. He felt he had to keep it a secret. Chrono most likely didn't know who his real parents were. "What brought you here Tapion?" Chrono's 'mother' asked in a soft tone, "I didn't come here for a purpose. Actually I don't know how I got here. I've never even heard of this place before." "We don't really get many visitors from so far away." Tapion felt that 'so far away' meant that she easily assumed that he was not human and had come a long way to get here. _Its just as well. I don't even look human._ Just then Chrono reappeared with food. Not much, but food was food. He only took a slice of bread and water. Then came in Chrono's kitten; yellow and striped with brown. It mewed at Tapion looking at him with its blue-green eyes. It began sniff him; Tapion looked at the kitten curious on what it was doing. What surprised them all is that the kitten then got into Tapion's lap. "Well that never happens." Chrono's mom remarked, "What?" "She never gets into stranger's laps. She'd have to have seen them more than once." Chrono got up suddenly and was examining something leaning against the wall.  
A minute later Tapion heard him say, "Oh wow! You've got a sword too! This looks so cool...Can I look at it?" "Honey, I'm sure Tapion's tired after his ordeal; don't burden him." she said eying Tapion apologetic. Tapion shook his head, "No, no its fine. He can look at it; just bring back over here." Chrono brought it back over to where his mother and Tapion sat; Tapion now on the floor and Chrono's mom on the couch. Chrono put the sword between them. He slid the blade out of its sheathe. He looked at it completely fascinated by its reflective metallic surface. "Hey guess what Tapion?" "What?" "I've got a sword too." "Do you?" he asked strangely not surprised that he did. "Yeah, but its only a wooden sword and I can't afford a real sword..." "Hey don't feel ashamed about having a wooden sword. My father had started me out with wooden poles before I had my first real sword." "Really?" Tapion nodded. He had a good feeling about this kid. This kid seemed to like to use the sword. _I wonder if he really knows how to wield one..._ "Hey Chrono, would you like me to teach you how to use your sword? I am a master with it after all." "You ARE? Really? Could you? I was planning on becoming the best swordsman around!" Tapion smiled at him approvingly.  
"Go ahead and show me your sword." Chrono ran up the stairs. His mother chuckled. "Well it seems that you were meant to come here after all. He was just telling me the other day that he wished someone experienced could teach him. And here you are. Besides he goes out to Guardia Forest and practices with his sword against the monsters out there. I don't like when he goes but he tells me not to worry; that he's not afraid of any of them." "Has he ever been afraid of anything?" "No and I had seen the boy's fearlessness. We were both taking a walk through there and some mushroom looking monsters called Hetakes come out and tried to attack us. Chrono always had his sword whenever we walked through there. Well anyway one came near me and without hardly a twitch of hesitation he hit it right over the head and the others backed off. What makes it kind of hard to believe is that he was just five years old..." "He was five when he got his sword?" Tapion asked amazed. "Yes. Lucca's father, Taban made it for him." They both heard Chrono clamber down the steps. "Here it is. It's not much but here it is." Chrono said handing it over. Tapion examined it a moment. "Where do you place your sword at?" "Here, see?" Chrono explained pointing to the right side on his belt where he clasped the sheath to. "What about you? Does it go on your back?" "Yes." "Tapion don't you have someone waiting for you back home?" "Yes but me being gone for a week or so never really bothers them, for I do it often. Oh and I hope I'm not troubling you if I stay here for awhile..." "Why of course you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. That's no trouble at all." Tapion sighed in relief. _Well that was easy_. "You're really going to live with us and teach me?" "Well why not? In the morning we'll get an early start. Be warned: I'm an early riser. And right now its your bedtime." "Bedtime? What bedtime? I don't have a bedtime. I get up early anyway." "Well we'll see. Don't let me catch you sleeping by the time I come up there tomorrow morning."

Surprisingly the next morning Tapion did not find Chrono asleep. He was already outside and warming up. "Hey its about time you got up." Chrono said teasingly, "I've been up waitin forever." "Yeah yeah but how long can you keep up with the pace?" Tapion said studying him. After the warm ups Tapion resumed, "I need to clear something up before we begin. I can be quite strict. But," he paused, "ask me if you wanna know something. Don't be afraid to talk to me." "Can I call you Master Tapion?" "I'd prefer that you'd not. Just call me Tapion. I feel like I'm being placed in a position too good for you to ever talk to me as an equal." "Oh ok good." "First off," Tapion began, "I'm going to test you, one-on-one against me. I wanna see what you can do." "What? Already?" "Yes, but don't worry about winning against me yet. This is only a test to see where you stand and where I can start with you." Chrono's face lit up in comprehension. "Ooh I think get it. Don't mess up or I'll be sure to beat you!" "I wouldn't doubt you will someday." "Hey Tapion?" "Another question?" "Yes. When will I get a real sword?" Tapion almost laughed aloud, "I don't know, maybe someday soon, I promise." Tapion said his eyes shining.  
Chrono had become his pupil. Tapion trained him for three years and during that time span Chrono had become quite a competitive swordsman. He was a fight fair kind of kid but if his opponent cheated he got em right back for cheating, which Tapion learned the hard way. Tapion had kept his word about giving Chrono his brother's old sword. Of course he had change it a little to fit Chrono's liking. (Later its called the Lode Sword.) They had become good friends. The day he decided to leave was sudden but not shocking. "You're leaving Tapion?" "Yes I feel its time for me to go back home." "...I'll miss you. You've been a good friend and master to me. I thank you for everything." "And you are very much welcome." They both stood there looking at each other. Chrono suddenly embraced his master and friend. "I feel like we should be related. I wish it were so." _Only if you knew boy how much we truly are..._ "Yes it would be nice wouldn't it?" "Yeah..." Chrono grew silent, then: "Tapion?" "Hmm?" "Will I ever see you again?" "I don't know, I somehow doubt that Fate will allow us to ever again allow me continue training you. We must part our ways. I have family back home. And you...you have your own destiny to look forward to. You were born for something great, I can sense it." Chrono let go. "I know, sometimes I think I can feel it too." "Goodbye my friend, and stay well!" Tapion flew off then, Goodbye my nephew, stay well... he whispered. Chrono was left alone now, wanting terribly to go with him. But he could not and would not. He had the Millennia Fair to think about, even if it was three years away...

After nearly three years, Tapion finally returned home just in time for Jasmine's ninth birthday.

The End

**Last minute Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Akira Toriyoma and Bird Studios (and SquareSoft :).**

So how do you peeps like it? No flaming _please..._ Good ratings would be great. If you have any more fanfics, or if you have suggestions or comments, please email me at 


End file.
